Babylon 5
| image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = PTEN (S1-2) TNT (S3-4) Syndication (S5) | seasons = 5 | number of episodes = 110 | production company = Babylonian Productions Warner Bros. Television | executive producers = J. Michael Straczynski; Douglas Netter | producers = Richard Compton; John Copeland; George Johnsen | principal cast = Michael O'Hare; Claudia Christian; Jerry Doyle; Mira Furlan; Richard Biggs; Andrea Thompson; Stephen Furst; Bill Mumy; Caitlin Brown; Andreas Katsulas; Peter Jurasik; Bruce Boxleitner; Mary Kay Adams; Robert Rusler; Jason Carter; Jeff Conaway; Patricia Tallman | 1st = February 22nd, 1993 | last = November 25th, 1998 }} Babylon 5 is an American science fiction television series created and developed by writer J. Michael Straczynski. The series ran for five seasons from January 26th, 1994 to November 25th, 1998, spanning five seasons and a total of 110 episodes. The show branched out into several spin-off projects including six TV movies and a sequel series called Crusade. In addition to the television projects, Babylon 5 launched two comic book titles published by DC Comics as well as numerous novels and reference books. Babylon 5 was unique from other science fiction programs in that it consisted of a single epic story-arc, divided into five smaller storylines throughout the course of it's production run. The saga begins with "Signs and Portents" in season one, "The Coming of Shadows" in season two, "Point of No Return" in season three, "No Surrender, No Retreat" in season four and "The Wheel of Fire" story in season five. Babylon 5 carried on the tradition of having an opening monologue before the title credits for each episode. This technique has been used in several science fiction projects and began back in 1966 with the original Star Trek television series created by Gene Roddenberry. Another Roddenberry vehicle that continued the tradition was the 2000-2005 Canadian/US program Andromeda. The opening narrative of Babylon 5 is as follows: It was the dawn of the third age of mankind, ten years after the Earth-Minbari War. The Babylon Project was a dream given form. Its goal: to prevent another war by creating a place where humans and aliens could work out their differences peacefully. It's a port of call, home away from home for diplomats, hustlers, entrepreneurs, and wanderers. Humans and aliens wrapped in two million, five hundred thousand tons of spinning metal, all alone in the night. It can be a dangerous place, but it's our last, best hope for peace. This is the story of the last of the Babylon stations. The year is 2258. The name of the place is Babylon 5. Cast Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Notes & Trivia See also External Links ---- Category:Programs Category:PTEN Category:TNT Category:Babylonian Productions Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:1990s/Programs Category:1993/Premieres Category:1998/Cancellations Category:J. Michael Straczynski Category:Claudia Christian Category:Stephen Furst Category:Bill Mumy Category:Andreas Katsulas Category:Bruce Boxleitner Category:Douglas Netter Category:Richard Compton Category:John Copeland Category:George Johnsen Category:Michael O'Hare Category:Jerry Doyle Category:Mira Furlan Category:Richard Biggs Category:Caitlin Brown Category:Mary Kay Adams Category:Robert Rusler Category:Jason Carter Category:Jeff Conaway Category:Peter Jurasik Category:Patricia Tallman Category:Tracy Scoggins Category:Shows By TNT Category:Shows By Warner Brothers Category:Shows By J.Michael Straczysnki Category:Shows By Claudia Christian Category:Shows By Stephen Furst Category:Shows By Bill Mumy Category:Shows By Andreas Katsulas Category:Shows By Bruce Boxleitner Category:Shows By Douglas Netter Category:Shows By Richard Compton Category:Shows By John Copeland Category:Shows By George Johnson Category:Shows By Michael O'Hare Category:Shows By Jerry Doyle Category:Shows By Mira Furlan Category:Shows By Richard Biggs Category:Shows By Caitlin Brown Category:Shows By Mary Kay Adams Category:Shows By Robert Rusler Category:Shows By Jason Carter Category:Shows By Jeff Conaway Category:Shows By Peter Jurasik Category:Shows By Patricia Tallman Category:Shows By Tracy Scoggins